


In My Dreams

by felicityoverlordsmoak (overlordfsmoak)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Meeting in dreams, Soulmate AU, v: soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordfsmoak/pseuds/felicityoverlordsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a backstory I wrote for my roleplay with salmonladderexpert for one of our threads. The plot is about Oliver and Felicity being each other's "imaginary friend" growing up. They had dreams about each other and never knew that the other actually existed yet doubting that they were simply imaginary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The little dialogue at the end was something that just came up xD Oliver and Felicity just bickered as soon as I finished and I thought "What the hell"

The first time she saw him, she was six years old. Imaginary, they called him. They met at Avalon Park next to the center of the city. It was her father’s favourite park to take her whenever he was home. It was her favourite thing to do during the week. As a child, Felicity took after her father and grew to love books. She was more advanced than most kids in her class. Before the age of five, Felicity had already begun reading chapter books and learning complex formulas from her father. It was also around that time that her love for computers grew. Her father brought home various parts for her to play with, he’d spend hours on end explaining that wires were wires no matter what they connected to, what their functions were, when boiled down to the basics they were all in the same.

“Like people!” she shouted flashing a grin at him.

“Yes, like people, kiddo,” he smiled back.

They never did much at the park. There were carts after carts of sweets, shacks of street foods that her mother hated, and performances that were too loud for her little ears to handle. They walked mostly. He’d make up stories about the critters they saw, tell her tales about how he met her mother, and sometimes he’d just watch as she played with the other kids. It was routine for them. Whenever she ran too far and lost sight of him, she knew where to go. At the edge of the playground there sat a small forest of trees, Felicity knew without fail that if she ever lost him he would be there waiting for her. Standing under the shades of the large oak tree, his hands in his pocket waiting for her. He was always there and she’d run to him at full force. It was the place she returned to nightly in her dreams. She would wait there for him to find her. Night after night, she’d return to that oak tree and waited for him. He never came.

It was around that time that she met Oliver. It had been three months since her father packed his bags and left without a single explanation. Her mother cried herself to sleep, grammy was growing tired of caring her the six year old, and there was no one to explain why Daddy hadn’t come home. As always she sat under the oak tree counting the fallen leaves at her feet. Then for the first time since she began her waiting, someone walked up to her. He was older than she was.

“I’m seven years old!” he declared proudly, plopping himself beside her. His movement caused the leaves to crunch loudly, but she didn’t flinch. At the age of six, she didn’t really understand psychoanalytic explanation of this. Her therapist had told her mom that she dreamt him up because she was lonely. That after her father left, Felicity had closed herself off emotionally and this was the only way she could cope with the sudden loss of a parent. To give herself a friend that only existed in her dreams. A friend that couldn’t leave her because he was never real to begin with. Except they were wrong, he was real. He was real in every sense of the word to her.

“Why do you always come here every day?” he asked. They have been sitting together for over a week now. He came to her dreams almost nightly just sitting next to her. Sometimes he’d share a bit of his day and sometimes she’d share hers.

“I’m waiting for my daddy. He said if I ever lose him, I could come here and he’d find me,” she answered matter-of-factly. Oliver only nodded in reply. He seemed to understand something she didn’t. Maybe he knew then that her father was never going to come. Maybe he didn’t. If he did, he didn’t say.

“I got made fun of today,” she told him, her voice barely a whisper. Felicity pulled at the grass beside her, looking away from Oliver. She had started second grade today. When the teacher asked her to introduce herself to the class, Felicity had gotten excited to meet new friends. However, it didn’t last long until another kid - Olivia Chandler - looked at her with scrutinising eyes and said, “Why do you talk weird? Can’t you talk like a normal person? What’s an a-gor-them?” Then the other kids began talking.

_“Yeah. Why are you so weird?”_

_“What’s that mean?”_

_“Can you just not talk?”_

“My mom said I shouldn’t talk to you. Your mom’s a waitress.”

It was like wildfire. Before she knew it, she was poked fun of for everything she said. But it never bothered her until the Dads Take Your Child to School Day. Everyone had their father and Felicity had her mother. Donna didn’t want her daughter to show up without a parent so she took off of work and held her daughter’s hand through the school gates. But the comments didn’t stop.

_“Oh she doesn’t have a dad.”_

_“Does her dad not love her?”_

_“Where’s your daddy?”_

_“Do you have a daddy?”_

Looking at it on hindsight, it was mostly because seven year olds were still working through their egocentrism and couldn’t fathom the fact that other people didn’t have what they had or felt how they felt. But it hurt nonetheless. On those days, she’d go to the oak tree and talk to Oliver, who didn’t do much besides listen to her long rambles.

 **  
** As the years drug on, they began seeing each other less and less. On the days when they didn’t meet, Felicity couldn’t remember much of her dreams. Even though she had never been able to recall much of his face, she knew he was there; however, those nights became even less frequent as she grew into her teens. It was also around the time she became less dependent on her “friend” for support and began devoting more times into her computers. However, when they did see each other, Felicity learned to memorise his face because for the first time she began to wish he was real. She began to doubt the existence of her “best friend” outside of her dreams. When she met Cooper, he stopped coming. She was almost convinced that she had outgrown her “imaginary” friend and made peace with the fact. She learned to stop wondering if he would show in her dreams. Eventually she stopped thinking about him all together, but it was never gone. When she had a fight with Cooper, he would come and comfort her almost as though he knew she wasn’t happy. This kept on for a long time. When she broke it off with Cooper, graduated from MIT, took second place at the National Information Technology competition, and landed a job at Palmer Tech, Oliver was there for all of it. He’d congratulate her, made her a flower crown, and kissed her forehead. It was all she needed.

 

** ➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢➣➢ **

“Why do you always drink those?”

“Drink what?”

“Those! _Coffee._ ”

“Don’t say it like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like it’s disgusting!”

“Because it is?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are highly encouraged to help me better my writing :)) Thank you for taking the time to read this!! Kudos are also welcome *wink wink*


End file.
